Year of the Mushroom
by Amanacer Fiend
Summary: Based during in KH2. A figment from the past appears during a great crisis. Will this newcomer tip the scales to the side of Light or will he fail and the worlds fall into darkness. First KH story so please no flames.


Hey everyone, Amanacer Fiend here, I know I'm way behind on Super Metal Bros and Tales of Antea. So I decided to upload another one of my stories, Year of the Mushroom.

Right now I'm in the middle of a Kingdom hearts fixation and I hope this will be as enjoyable or more so then Super Metal bros.

Disclaimer: The KH series belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p>The Awakening<p>

(-? POV-)

Darkness, that's all I saw. Nothing but black, no wind, no light, I can't even see myself. I had no Idea where I was. But then I felt that my feet touched the ground. When I took my first step, pieces of the blackness were flying away, and realized that those creatures were not dark fragments. They were doves. I was surprised, their white feathers drifting downward all around me. Until finally, all of them had flown away, deeper into the blackness that surrounded me.

I looked all around and back forward, seeing that I was truly all alone now. Then I looked to see that was on a small circular platform that seemed to be floating in the darkness. There was a stained glass picture of a city crossroads. It was grey and almost, as their was a semi transparent sphere with someone inside but I couldn't tell who it was, but as I was trying to wrap my brain around, I heard a voice. It seemed to come from all around but nowhere at the same time. I tried to find where it came from, but turned up nothing.

"There's so much to do...But so little time...But don't worry, take your time..."

I was confused, that line was a bit of an oxymoron, How can we have so little...

"Do not fear. You will be with him soon."

'Him? Who is he talking about?' I asked myself.

"Now walk forward, if you can."

For a second there, I didn't think that I could. It felt like my feet were glued to the floor. Should I obey what the voice command, I guess I didn't have a choice. Slowly but surely I walked forward. For some reason, I barely heard any footsteps as a walked to the center. I then stood their waiting for the voice's next order.

"Their is a power that sleeps within you. You need to give it shape."

Then all of a sudden, 3 podiums faded into existence around me. On one, there was a sword with a blue and gold hilt. The second one has a shield with some kind of symbol in the center. And finally the third one has a staff with blue symbol on its top. Three circles; one big and two smaller ones attached to it.

"...It will give your strength. So chose wisely."

I was about to walk to the podium with the sword, but something inside wanted me to pick something else. So I turned and walked towards the Shield. It had this energy, one that had this protective aura around it and it felt...warm. So I reached out to the Shield, but I noticed that all I saw of my arm was a vague blur, but that didn't stop me. As I grabbed the hilt, It felt power flowing through me. It was like I was born to wield the thing.

"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all... Is this the power you seek?"

I then nodded yes, but I wondered if I'll ever see who ever was speaking to me.

The shield then disappeared from my hands.

"Your path is set. Now... what will you give up in exchange?"

I slowly turned around to look at the remaining two items; the sword and the wand. I guess I had to give up one of the last 2. I then walked towards the staff.

"The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

I liked the inner strength part, but not the Ruin part, so I nodded and it vanished also.

"You have chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the power of the Mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

I thought about it for a second then I nodded.

Then suddenly, the world all around me turned white and I passed out.

I woke up just moments later in what looked like the center of a city crossroads, just like the one on the platform. But unlike it, their is nothing, no sphere or anybody. It looked completely empty, it was all grey with light grey clouds covering the sky.

"Excuse me."

I turned around to finally see someone on one side of the street, He was tall I just reached his lower torso, wearing baggie jeans with black and white sneakers. He also wore a yellow stylized hoodie with the hood up, so I didn't see his face. And he had his hands in his pockets whleh his right arm wrapped in what looked like bandages.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked in a low but tranquil voice.

What do I want? Well I'm not sure but somehow the answer seemed to come from my own heart.

"To see rare sights." I said, but my voice sounded like a little boy.

I heard the man chuckle a little, "That's not a bad answer."

I was about to ask him why, but then...

"Over here."

I turned around again to see another person, only he was smaller, about my size. He wore a dark blue hoodie, also with the hood up that had 2 points on top like ears, a small pair of jeans with chrome studs on the bell with red pointed shoes showing from the bottom. All I saw in his face was 2 red eyes, which scared me little.

"What are you afraid of the most?" he asked in a voice that sounded like it came from a speaker, but alive at the same time.

That's another I didn't think I could answer, since I didn't know about my self. But yet again my heart gave me the answer.

"Being different." I said.

The figure just closed his eyes and nodded his head, "That's understandable, but it's not so bad."

"Hey there."

I turned around yet again, to see another figure only this one was as tall as the yellow one. But this one was wearing a white zipped up coat with, like the others, the hood up only seeing 2 bright yellow eyes. He also was wearing a pair of white gloves and a pair of black sneakers. He seemed to have this aura around him, A dark but gentle aura.

"What is most important to you?" he asked.

And once again, my heart seemed to give the right answer.

"Friendship" I said.

For some reason I could see a smile on his shrouded face, "That's the best answer in my opinion."

But just before I asked him why, the world faded into white, then I heard the Voice again.

"You want to see rare sights, You're afraid of being different, and you value friendship above all else."

"Is this your decision?"

I thought about it for a sec, then I decided.

"...Yes."

Then the white darkened and I was on a side of another platform in the strange world. This one was twice as large and had a Stain-Glass picture of the 3 figures from the city along with many other strange beings fighting a black fog that had multiple pairs of red and yellow eyes.

Suddenly a beam of light appeared and hit the center of the platform.

I stepped towards the light and I was just about to enter the column of light, but the voice spoke again.

"The closer you get to the Light,

The greater your shadow becomes."

I turned around to see my shadow for the first time, but it was a vague blur like when I first reached for the Shield.

Then suddenly, My shadow started to move on it's own and it shifted and morphed into what looked like a hole, a deep, deep hole. Then something started to rise, something that felt...Evil.

When it fully rose from the hole, it was covered in black, but then the black started to melt, revealing bits of white. When the black was all off it finally showed a man-like figure covered in what looked like full-body straight jacket with it's arms and legs strapped together with black straps, It's face also was covered showing no eyes, ears, nose or mouth.

It just stood there for a minute when it started to twitch, slowly but surely the twitching started to intensify, then after another minute, the straps looked like they were about to come undone as they suddenly snap, releasing this creatures arms. It started to rip the sleeves off, showing long, black, skinny arms with claw like hands.

It tosses the sleeves into the darkness below and started to tear at it's covered head like a rabid animal. The ripping and scratching paid off as the bits of cloth were off only leaving small strands hanging off it's now revealed head.

The head looked surprisingly human, but was completely black with wild and long unruly hair with bangs sort of hang in front of the deep red and sinister eyes.

(Boss: Madness)

It then looked down at me as it started to give an evil smile with sharp teeth.

This thing then lifted it's head up to the empty abyss above, and gave off this noise that sounded like both a roar and a laugh at the same time, as it's body started to grow to colossal proportions, and as it's strapped legs sinked into the floor. When it finally stopped growing, it was 30 times larger then me. It then crossed it's arms, held them their for a few seconds and spread them apart forcefully as 3 long purple blades appeared in a flash of light between it's fingers.

I was scared, scared at this thing that appeared from my shadow. The creature attacked first by throwing a right punch at me, blades forward, I managed to dodge by jumping to the side but I tripped and fell. It swung another blade tipped fist at me, and I couldn't dodge it in time. All I could do was close my eyes, thrust my hands forward, foolishly hoping to stop the blow.

"You have the ability to fight."

That voice again...

"Use your strength to face Evil."

"You hold the greatest weapon of all.."

When the voice went silent, I opened my eyes to see the shield that I picked up in the beginning in my hands. Then I saw the beast holding it's fist in pain. It looked back at me with extreme hate and malice, grinding it's teeth and finally gave a loud roar that seemed to shake the platform.

With the shield in hand, My courage and my morale had grown greatly, and I was ready to fight.

The beast once again threw another fist, but this time, I stood my ground. When the fist came, I swung the shield at the incoming fist, deflecting the blow and throwing it's arm behind it. I ran up and jumped up high, I mean really high, in front of the beast's face and I slashed the shield in the face a few times.

As I fell back down, the beast recoiled in pain, holding it's face. When I landed on the floor with the grace of a feather, the blades retracted and came out 3 extra long serrated blades and slashed down on my head, for a brief second, as by reflex, leaped to the side, dodging the blades.

The beast ripped back the blades as the serrated edges dig into the floor. When the blades were freed, It saw that I somehow disappeared. While it searched around I propped myself against the 2 blades, I poked my head up and gave a quick whistle. It looked down and was shocked to see me there, then it used it's other hand and went down for the kill.

I jumped up from between the blades and the falling blades cut off the hand like scissors on cloth but had no blood. I landed on the other hand and up the arm.

It roared in pain yet again and I was about to get back to the head, but then it started to make good use of it's teeth. As I jumped from above the elbow joint, I was caught in its mouth and it tried to bite me in 2, But I held the shield on the top jaw and my feet on the bottom forcing it back open. But then I saw a purplish glow from down in it's throat, I jumped up and back out of the mouth just in time to see a stream of purple fire erupted from it's jaws fly right under me.

I put the shield underneath me and landed on top of the flaming stream and somehow slid back to the head. I jumped back up in the air and let the momentum glide me back into it's face, With the shield pointed forward, I went right between the eyes.

The shield had planted itself in the beast's face with me still holding the grip. The monster didn't move even the slightest with an expression of surprise on it's face. When I set my feet the monster's face and yanked back to remove my shield, the monster started to tilt backwards with it's legs coming out. I managed to jump back down to the floor to see it fall into the abyss.

The shield disappeared from my hands and I fell down on my behind in a sitting position with my arms behind me, relaxed that the fight was over.

No more then 3 seconds later, something grabbed me from behind and was dragging me to the edge, it was the hand of the beast. I tried with all my might, I couldn't get free and finally I have gone off and fell back into the darkness, and I don't think I'll be landing anytime soon...or so I thought.

The world faded into white once again, I was able to see the beast beneath me, with a clean hole in-between the eyes, with an expression that looks like both rage and joy if that was even possible.

Suddenly I felt the beast's grip came loose as a beam of Black and white light hit the center of the beast's hand, The beast roared one last time and disappeared. I was still falling, now in the warm embrace of light. I felt like I could just sleep...

"Come on Mukio, Now's not the time to take a nap!"

A voice, but this one was different then the one before, much different.

Mukio...Is that my name? I want to think about it but in front of me I saw a person reaching out to me, I had this feeling like we met before. So I reached towards him and I finally saw my arm... A short, creamy white colored, stub.

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter. If you would like more of this story, please review. And no flames plz.<p>


End file.
